


Best Friends

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Best Friends come in many forms





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was thrilled to be home with the kids; living in the hospital for the better part of a week was rough. By the time he got Tad home, the little boy was feeling so much better that he was hard to keep down.

"Daddy?" Tad called from Shelby's room. "Daddy?"

"What's up puddin'?" Tony called as he walked in the room.

"Puddin?" Tad giggled. "That's a silly name."

"Well it's better than Tadpole, right?" Tony wanted to see what the little boy would say.

"Not really," Tad shook his head. "I can't finds Georgie!"

"Oh no!" Tony started looking under the crib, in the closet and in the hamper. "Buddy? Who is Georgie?"

Putting a hand to his forehead in complete and utter exasperation, Tad sighed deeply. "Georgie is my sister's bear."

"Oh!" Tony started looking harder now that he knew what he was looking for. "I don't see it buddy."

"I gots to find it!" Tad rushed out of the room and down towards the living room. "It's her bestest friend."

"Who is your best friend?" Tony was more than curious as to what his son was going to say.

"You, grandpa, papa, sissy, Chuck, Tee-nozzo and Maynard." Tad was so serious as he listed off the name before he quickly went back to his search.

"Maynard?" Tony looked at Gibbs who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Don't ask me," Gibbs chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Tad?" Tony called out as he stopped his son from crawling under the couch. "Who is Maynard?"

"He's my friend that Rachel gots for me," Tad explained. "Daddy? Can you picks me up?"

Picking Thaddeus up, Tony watched as he looked around the room finally laying eyes on what he had been looking for. Wiggling down, Tad rushed over to the wagon and picked up the bear that he had purchased for his sister the day he got sick.

"Feel better now that you found it?" Gibbs questioned as he watched the little boy carefully.

"Yes," Tad nodded. "I lost it but I gots it now."

Walking over to where his sister was swinging, Tad made the little bear come to life making his baby sister laugh.

"Look at him," Tony pointed to his son. "He's such a big hearted kid. It worries me that someday someone is going to break that heart."

"And when they do," Gibbs took a deep breath. "We'll be there to put the pieces back together."

"How's your dad like his new place?" Tony hadn't gotten a chance to help Jack get settled with Tad being so sick.

"He loves it," Gibbs smiled. "I think he's a bit lonely though."

"Going from this house to a place of his own," Tony shrugged. "I bet it is a bit lonely. I wish the little guy was a bit better so he could have a slumber party at the man cave."

"He actually is," Gibbs laughed. "You just aren't ready to let him out of your sight, dad."

"You got that right," Tony blushed a little.

"Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo," Gibbs called out in his best Gunny voice.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Tad giggled as he stood at attention in front of his grandpa.

"What do you say? You want to go shopping with grandpa and Abby-tales? I think Papa needs a present to make his new house even better." Gibbs watched as the little boy contemplated what to do. Turning to look at his sister, Tad nodded then rushed to stand in front of her. "I'm going to be back very soon Shelby. Daddy will po-tect you when I goes." Kissing his sissy on the cheek, Tad skipped to his room and grabbed his coat, hat, mittens and boots.

"So much for keeping him calm for a couple weeks," Tony laughed.

"He's all boy," Gibbs warned. "That was never going to be possible."

"Mind if we tag along?" Tony questioned picking up Shelby from her swing.

"Going to the animal shelter and pet store," Gibbs said softly.

"We're definitely coming then," Tony laughed. "I've been thinking about getting the little guy a pet; I am not sure what to get him. I'm curious to see how he reacts. Let me grab a diaper bag for little missy here and my camera."

Abby and Jackson were waiting at the door when Gibbs got out of the van with Thaddeus. Tony quickly got the stroller out and snuggled little Shelby inside where she was safe from harm.

"You are such a good dad," Abby kissed his cheek. "That's one very lucky little girl."

"How'd you find out what we were up to?" Gibbs laughed as he dad eagerly entered the shelter.

"I had already called Abby thinking the same thing you are," Jackson shrugged. "I love my new home and I've always wanted a pet, never had the time before."

"You do now," Gibbs smiled at his father.

"Not sure if I want a dog or a cat," Jackson started walking down the row of cages. "Think that is a bitch?" Jack pointed to a black lab that was sleeping.

"Papa!" Thaddeus put his hand out. "One dollar, please."

"A dollar?" Jackson was confused. "For what?"

"You said a bad word!" Tad stood on his tippy toes with his hand out.

"Don't look at me," Gibbs laughed. "All that money he had to go shopping on he earned during my physical therapy. Good thing I am getting a pension."

"What happens if I don't pay up?" Jackson questioned the little boy.

"You haves to go on the naughty step when we gets home," Tad explained. "Daddy says it is 1 minute for all the manys you is old. I am this many." Tad held up four fingers to indicate his age.

"Don't think you want to be on the naughty step over an hour," Gibbs laughed. "I'd pay up the dollar. He'll put it right in his piggy bank when we get home."

Giving the little boy the dollar, Jackson chuckled as he watched him carefully put it in his pocket. Resuming his walk down the row of cages, Jackson stopped at the cage housing two grey and white cats. "Jake and Maggie," Jackson laughed. "Sure are beautiful."

Abby opened the cage so that Jackson could hold, cuddle and pet the cats before making a final decision. Turning to find her little buddy, Abby's eyes filled with tears as her breath caught in her throat.

"Abby?" Tony turned to find his son sitting on the ground near a cage watching a little puppy.

"That's John Doe pup," Abby said softly. "We found him by the back door three days ago. The vet checked him over says he's been neglected but he is disease free. We can't get him to eat much and he doesn't like any of us touching him."

"Had he bitten anyone?" Tony questioned.

"No," Abby shook her head. "He doesn't have the strength to. I can't believe he is by the door; he's been hiding in that box in there."

"Tad?" Tony crouched down by his son. "Where was the puppy before you got down here?"

"In that box," Tad pointed to the box in the back corner. "He's real sad, daddy."

"I see that," Tony reached over and pulled his son back so Abby could open the door. Sitting on a piece of cardboard that Abby put down, Tad watched and waited very patiently for the little puppy to decide what he was going to do.

"He's a Chihuahua," Abby explained. "He's going to stay pretty little."

Little John Doe belly crawled so he was right next to Tad with his precious little face on the boy's foot. Tony gently picked him up and put him in the little boy's lap.

"He's really little," Tad whispered as he gently petted the puppy's head. " I loves him so much, daddy."

"We'll take him," Tony said to Abby.

"Tony," Abby wasn't sure what to do. "The vet doesn't think he is going to make it; he's been neglected for a while."

"We'll take him," Tony repeated. "Also the two cats for Grandpa Jack too."

"Go across the street and get what you need from the list," Abby handed Tony a list for the cats and puppy. "We'll get everyone ready."

"Come on buddy," Tony lifted the little puppy back into the cage shocked when he started yelping and crying.

"Daddy!" Tad hurried to get his puppy out. "Nemo needs me."

"Nemo?" Tony was a bit amused at the name.

"I finded Nemo." Tad explained.

"Nemo it is," Tony shrugged.

"Dad and I will take the list and go get everything," Gibbs said softly. "I don't think you're going to separate those two for a while."

"Grandpa?" Tad's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong sweet boy?" Gibbs wanted to pick up his grandson and cuddle him close but he knew that that little boy wouldn't put the puppy down.

"Here is my dollar," Tad said through sniffles. "He needs some toys, food, a bed, a special blanket, a leash and a collar. You can haves my piggy bank for forever."

"How about this," Gibbs smiled at his baby boy. "You give that little guy a ton of love while I go shopping real quick and we'll call it square. I think Abby wants you to try to feed it from the bottle the puppy doctor says he needs."

"I can do that!" Tad reached up his hand to take the bottle. "Nemo will do it for me betuz I am his bestest friend ever."

"Gibbs," Abby stopped him at the door. "He's going to be broken hearted when that puppy dies."

"Puppy's not going to die, Abbs." Gibbs reassured. "He'll fight for his bestest friend ever."

"Come on son," Jackson looked back at his new friends. "My kids need some spoiling and I can't wait to get them home."

"Grandpa?" Thaddeus called after Gibbs.

"Need more stuff?" Gibbs asked as he moved back towards his grandson.

"No sir," Tad shook his head. "I just wanted to say that I loves you."

"I love you too," Gibbs heart felt like it would burst; he adored his family


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they entered the pet store, Jackson took a shopping cart and headed off in search of everything he needed for his new babies. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh; his father was just as excited about his new cats as Thaddeus was involved with his new puppy.

Gibbs made sure had picked up everything the little boy had listed and then began looking around at other things the little dog may enjoy. By the time he was done, he had found many luxury items that he really couldn't believe he was buying but life for Nemo was going to be a bit rough starting out.

Food was the last stop and Gibbs carefully read all the labels before selecting a few different things to try on the little guy. Once they figured out what he would eat without problems, he would come back and get some more. With puppy formula and a couple spare bottles added to the cart, Jethro went in search of his dad.

"You find everything you need?" Gibbs grin grew as he watched his dad add one pink and one blue bed to his pretty full cart. "You got his and hers everything?"

"They are individuals, son. Beds were the last thing on my list," Jackson smiled brightly as his son. "I'm pretty sure I'll have the most spoiled little ones in three towns. "

"Oh," Gibbs nodded looking at the buggy. "I have no doubt but I think Nemo is going to run a close second on spoiled."

"That boy sure did take to that little puppy pretty quick," Jackson was a bit worried. "Little bugger better fight hard and not break my baby's heart."

"Let's check out so I can go pick up your brother and sister." Jackson's eyes glinted with mischief; he knew he was pushing his boy's buttons. "Don't worry, Leroy! You'll always be my first born."

By the time Gibbs made it back to the animal shelter, Thaddeus had managed to get Nemo to take the entire bottle and the little puppy was napping happily in the little boy's lap.

"Grandpa!" Tad waved as Gibbs and Jackson walked back into the hallway. "I gots Nemo to drinks all the bottle."

"No way!" Gibbs was so proud of his grandson.

"Yep," Tad nodded. "He doesn't gots to burp like sissy. Abby-tales says that is the mostest that he eated ever."

"I am so proud of you," Gibbs beamed with pride. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are ready," Abby nodded. "Jake and Maggie are in their carriers, I have a little basket for Nemo."

"Daddy," Tad waited for Abby to put Nemo in the basket. "I wants to ride in the stroller too. I gots to hold Nemo! He's my sponsibility now."

Gibbs gently held Nemo in his basket while Tony situated his son behind his little girl. Handing the basket to the little boy, Tony smiled as he watched him gently kiss the puppy's head.

"Abby-tales?" Tad looked for his friend. "I needs a cover, it's cold and snowy outside."

"I have one," Gibbs handed Thaddeus one of the blankets he bought. "Just like you asked, a special blanket."

"Grandpa?" Tad watched as Gibbs tucked the blanket around his tiny friend. "Can you help take cares of Nemo? I don't want him to go to heavens like my mommy and other daddy. Daddy says he need extra special care and lots of love. I gots a whole bunch of loves in my heart."

"I sure will," Gibbs kissed Tad's forehead. "I think that he's doing better already."

"Why do peoples have to be mean to puppies?" Tad was just about ready to cry.

"I wish I knew the answer but I don't. There are just a lot of mean people out there." Gibbs answered as honest as he could.

"Like Sal the door?" Tad was really getting sad; the tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded. "I was thinking that when we get home that he might have to go potty."

"Okay," Tad nodded. "Puppies go potty outside."

"They do," Gibbs smiled. "They can also go potty on special things we put on the floor. I got some of those so he doesn't have to go outside in the really cold weather just yet."

"If he goes potty on the floor," Tony called to his son. "You let me know so we can get it all cleaned up. Okay?"

"On it boss!" Tad giggled. "Abby-tales says that Nemo will probably cry sometimes."

"He might," Tony nodded. "When he does, we will do whatever we have to so that he feels better."

The drive home was filled with tender moments between Thaddeus and his new puppy. Unable to hold his little boy while in his car seat, Tad kept his hand on the little guy's head and gently petted him the whole way home.

"Shelby," Tad said to his sister as she started to coo and kick her feet. "This is our puppy and his name is Nemo. We haves to take very special care of him all the times. I love you, sissy."

Shelby let out a squeal that made everyone laugh. "I think she said I love you too Tadpole." Tony teased.

"Sissy," Thaddeus shook his head. "I'm not a Tadpole! That is just a knickknack name.

"He cracks me up every time he says that," Tony whispered to Gibbs.

"I bite my tongue daily," Gibbs confessed in a whisper. "We certainly are blessed."

"I never saw myself as a father," Tony shook his head. "Now I have two children and a dog. What happened to me, Boss?"

"You became a dad," Gibbs smiled. "Once you're a dad, it's a feeling that you can't explain. It's like a drug, you get addicted to that little life that depends on you."

"Only the good dads do," Tony sighed as he navigated the van into the garage.

"Tony," Gibbs made his boy turn and look at him. "You are a damn fine dad, Tony."

Tony's eyes filled with tears at the tenderness of the moment and the realization of what Gibbs said.

"Grandpa," Tad called as he slipped out of his car seat and peeked his head up front. "That's $1 please."

"Son of a gun," Gibbs growled.

"That's another dollar," Tad giggled.

"I didn't swear!" Gibbs defended.

"You wanted to," Tad giggled and held out his hand.

"Your kid is impossible," Gibbs chuckled.

"He's keeping you on the straight and narrow," Tony defended as he got Shelby out of her car seat. "Besides, you were the one that came up with the swear jar to keep Ziva from cussing in front of him."

"Nemo," Tad kissed his puppy's head. "You gots to keep your ears listening for bad words; it's how we make a living."

Tony and Gibbs were not able to keep from laughing this time; the little boy was a source of entertainment and love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tad," Tony called from the kitchen. "Time to eat dinner."

 

"Daddy," Tad came pulling the wagon Gibbs had made him. "Can Nemo watch me eat?"

 

"He can," Tony laughed. "You have to put him over there though." Tony pointed to a spot off to the side of the dining room table. "He can't be at the table."

 

"I'm not hungry," Tad fibbed because he wanted to be with his puppy.

 

"If you don't eat," Tony warned. "I'll take the puppy to stay with Grandma Celeste."

 

"You can't take Nemo it will break my heart." Tad's eyes filled with tears.

 

"Then you need to eat your dinner," Tony warned. "You can see Nemo from your seat. Find Grandpa and tell him it's time to eat while I put Shelby in her highchair."

 

Tad looked at Nemo then looked down the hallway; he had to obey his daddy but what about his little puppy. Taking a deep breath, Tad picked up the telephone and pressed the speed dial for his grandpa. "Grandpa, it's time to eats dinner now."

 

"You called him on the phone?" Tony was stunned.

 

"Yes, sir." Tad nodded. "I have a sponsibility to my baby. I gots grandpa like you said."

 

"That's true," Gibbs defended his boy. "He got me; I think we should be a little understanding. This is his first big responsibility."

 

The guys ate their dinner while Nemo slept in the wagon in the corner. By the time they were done eating, Gibbs was more than curious about his father. Placing the phone call, Jethro couldn't help but laugh when the sound of meowing was almost as loud as his father.

 

"Hello?" Jackson called into the phone.

 

"How's it going, dad?" Gibbs laughed.

 

"Your brother and sister are very entertaining." Jackson teased. "Ate a good dinner, took one hell of a.."

 

"I get the picture," Jethro cut off his father; he didn't need all the details.

 

"Easier to potty train then you were," Jackson commented. "We are going to go watch TV and snuggle. They are sure do love to purr."

 

"You are in love," Gibbs laughed.

 

"I am," Jackson chuckled. "This move to be near you, son.. best thing I have done in a long time."

 

"I'm glad you are here, dad." Gibbs was choking up. "Missed a lot of years."

 

"In the past, Leroy." Jackson was struggling as much as his son with emotions; who knew that two kitties would bring out so many emotions.

 

"Talk to you later, dad." Gibbs started to hang up.

 

"Leroy," Jackson's face lit up in a smile unseen by his son. "You'll always be my favorite."

 

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed as he hung up the phone.

 

"Guess he's enjoying Jake and Maggie?" Tony questioned.

 

"Very much so," Jethro laughed. Turning to his grandson, Gibbs smiled as he watched the little boy finish his green beans while keeping one eye on his little puppy. "I'm going to go make Nemo's bottle so you can feed him."

 

"Thank you," Tad smiled at his grandpa; he loved to feed his baby.

 

"Buddy," Tony made Tad turn to him. "Sorry I got grumpy with you."

 

"It's okay, daddy. You gots lots of sponsibilities too."

 

"I sure do," Tony laughed. "Do you think that Shelby and I could join you on the floor? I'll give Shelby her bottle while you give Nemo his?"

 

"Sure!" Tad giggled. "Daddy? How's comes Nemo has to drinks a bottle?"

 

"Well," Tony tried to figure out how to explain things. "Nemo is really little and he need the extra vitamins the bottle has. He should be with his momma still so she can feed him but now he's got us."

 

Before Tony and Thaddeus could take the babies into the living to be fed there was a knock at the door. "Can you keep an eye on your sister while I get the door?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Tad flashed Tony a smile. "I gots this all covered."

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway keeping an eye on things while Thaddeus worked at entertaining his baby sister; he really loved the interaction between the two kid. Shelby loved her brother and often squealed at his antics.

 

The sound of a belly laugh filled the kitchen and Gibbs was moved from his spot in the doorway to watch his granddaughter laugh at her silly brother. Tad was being a silly goose by dancing around the open area in the dining room where his sister could see him.

 

Tony was walking back into the dining room with McGee and Abby when Gibbs stopped him and pointed to Shelby. As if on cue, the little girl started to belly laugh at her brother again. Tony was mesmerized by his little girl; he stood statue still watching her.

 

"Daddy!" Tad giggled. "Listen to my sister!"

 

"I hear her," Tony laughed. "Do it again."

 

Wiggling to the song in his head, Tad was rewarded by the sound of the baby's giggles again. "She's laughing at me, daddy. I didn't knows she could laugh so big."

 

"That's her very first belly laugh," Tony picked up his son and kissed him. "She did that all for you!"

 

"Hi Uncle Tim!" Tad wiggled down so he could hug his uncle. "Come see my Nemo."

 

"Whoa," Tim was genuinely excited for his nephew. "That's one very little dog."

 

"You wants to help me feed him?" Tad questioned as he picked up his puppy can carefully kissed him on the head. "He likes kisses, lots of kisses."

 

"I need to talk to your dad first then I want to help you feed Nemo," Tim was such a good uncle to the little boy. "I can't believe you got a puppy and didn't tell me."

 

"I have been pretty busy Uncle Tim! I got so much sponsibility now. I gots to feed him, make him go potty on the potty pad, gives him love and I haves to help with my sister."

 

"You are one busy dude," Tim laughed; he loved his nephew. "You must be exhausted."

 

"What's sa-sted?" Tad was confused.

 

"It means you are really tired." Tim explained as he reached over to gently pet the puppy.

 

"Oh," Tad giggled. "No, I love my puppy and my sissy so I'm not sasted."

 

"What's up?" Tony asked Tim as he followed him into the kitchen.

 

"Your sister had a son," Tim smiled sadly at Tony. "He lived with the Nicolosi family but when Sal was removed from the picture; the family did not want to keep him so they placed him in foster care."

 

"Where is he now?" Tony questioned with great emotion; his mind swimming.

 

"He's on his third foster home in a year," Tim sighed. "They say that he appears delayed but the doctors cannot find any reason for it."

 

"Tony," Palmer walked in with Gibbs. "Tim asked me to meet him here. My cousin is looking into more specifics to see if she can find him and see about placement."

 

"What's his name?" Tony's eyes filled with tears.

 

"His name is Gabriel Nicholas." Tim said softly.

 

"Find him," Tony growled.

 

"Tony?" Gibbs was concerned as he had witnessed the change in Tony's demeanor from the other room.

 

"He has a little brother and the family tossed him away after Sal was out of the picture," Tony was pissed. "How do you do that? I would die to protect my children!"

 

"As would I," Jimmy sighed. "The world is messed up, Tony. You are a wonderful father; just look at your babies. Tad is remarkable and although I have not gotten to spend any time with Shelby, she's happy."

 

The ringing of Palmer's phone stopped the conversation. "Hello?" Jimmy answered a bit concerned. "The kids okay? Damn it, start packing what we need I'll be right there."

 

"What's wrong?" Tony stepped up to his friend to get him to focus.

 

"Semi took out the power lines," Palmer scrubbed his hand over his face. "We have no electric which means no way to heat bottles or keep them warm."

 

"Palmer," Tony shook his friend once. "I'm coming with you. We're going to pack everything you need for a couple days and you'll come here. Tim, do you think you could stay for a bit? I could use some help getting the house situated once we get back."

 

"Sure," Tim nodded. "I get to feed Nemo so I'll still be here, I may dognap that puppy."

 

"Puppy?" Palmer questioned.

 

"I'll show you when we get back," Tony laughed. "I'll follow you so that we have one vehicle to haul stuff and one for the kids. Gibbs, call your dad and Ducky make sure they have electric. If not, I think it's going to be one huge slumber party."

 

"Power's out," Gibbs grunted. "Dad said Ducky and Celeste came to check on him. They are packing bags and loading the cats and Chuck."

 

"Boss?" Tim looked at Gibbs. "How many cats?"

 

"Two," Gibbs laughed.

 

"So you are going to have seven adults, five kids, two cats, a puppy and a duck here tonight?" Tim was shocked.

 

"Yep," Gibbs laughed.

 

"Where's everyone going to sleep?" Tim was so confused.

 

"We can put the babies in with Shelby, dad can go with Tad. I'll bunk with Tony. Breena and Palmer can have the guest room while Ducky and Celeste take my room." Gibbs rubbed his head; that was going to be a lot of people.

 

"If I bring an air mattress," Tim looked around. "Think it would be okay to stay?"

 

"Call Abby," Gibbs laughed. "She'll be upset that she was left out."

 

Abby was very excited to join the party. She packed her bag quickly and grabbed her sleeping bag, air mattress and headed for Tim's apartment to pack up his things too. In her head, she wanted to thank whatever power intervened so that she could have this evening with her family.

 

By the time Abby arrived at Tony's house, everyone was working together to get the babies situated. Looking around for her buddy, Abby found Tim and Tad on the floor in the kitchen feeding Nemo.

 

"Hi Abby-tales," Tad waved. "Uncle Tim is feeding my baby; they are good friends now."

 

"He looks like he's doing great," Abby was so relieved to see how much better the puppy was looking.

 

"He needed loves," Tad nodded. "I gives him lots of loves."

 

"After we're done feeding Nemo," Tim looked around the kitchen. "I think we should go get some groceries; we're going to need some food."

 

"Oh," Abby wagged her eye brows. "We can get some movies and have a movie night!"

 

"Abby-tales?" Tad crawled in Abby's lap. "Thank you for my puppy."

 

"You are welcome, sweetheart." Abby cuddled Tad close. "I am so proud of you."

 

"I gots to show you something," Tad jumped up and pulled Abby with him. "Uncle Tim can you watch Nemo for me for three whole minutes?"

 

"I sure can," Tim nodded.

 

Pulling Abby into the living room, Tad looked around until he found his daddy sitting on the floor holding Shelby in his lap while talking to Ducky about something. "Watch my sister!" Tad started dancing in the middle of the living room where Shelby could see him. The laughter of the little baby filled the room almost instantly putting a stop to all conversations between the members of the family.

 

"That's so cute," Abby laughed. "How do you get her to laugh?"

 

"You gots to be silly," Tad watched as Abby tried to be silly to get Shelby to laugh only to fail.

 

"Sorry Abby-tales," Tad shrugged. "That wasn't silly enough."

 

"Damn it," Abby feigned exasperation.

 

Giggling, Tad walked over to Abby with his hand out. "That's $1 please Abby-tales."

 

"But I'm broke," Abby pretended.

 

"You gots to go to jail then," Tad pointed to the front door. "Do the crime, you gots to do the time." The sound of laughter filled the house as Abby handed over her dollar to stay out of jail.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy?" Tad toddled over to his dad with Nemo snuggled to his chest.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tony wasn't sure why his little boy looked so sad.

"Nemo needs a daddy," Tad's eyes filled with tears. "He gots no family."

The chatter in the room quieted, the occupants taken in by how genuine this little boy's emotions were and how pure his love for his puppy was.

"He has us now," Tony said softly.

"Can we adopts him like you adoptseded me?" Tear tracked down the little boy's face as he spoke.

"We can," Tony nodded. "Adopting a puppy is much different than adopting a little boy like you."

"How?" Tad questioned as he moved to sit in his daddy's lap with his puppy.

"Well," Tony looked up at Abby and Tim; he needed them to catch on. "We just have to sign some papers and a doctor can read them and pronounce us a family." Tony's gaze turned to Ducky, he knew his friend would go along with anything the little boy needed.

"Just like that?" Tad's voice perked up a bit.

"Just like that!" Tony reassured. "Do you see how cool that is?"

"Yep!" Tad giggled. "Jake and Maggie needs to be adoptseded by Papa."

"Well," Tony looked at Jackson. "I think we can arrange that too."

Tim had stayed in the doorway to listen just in case they needed to know something specific. A quick text to Abby let her know to print a second set of adoption papers for Jake and Maggie.

"Daddy?" Tad turned so he could hand Nemo to Tony. "I thinks he needs his daddy for a minute."

Tony took the fragile puppy and put him on his chest to gently pet him. "Welcome to the family little guy, we love you so much."

Breena's hormones got the better of her and she started sobbing. "I'm so sorry." She gasped as she wiped at her eyes. "That's just so sweet."

"Ducky," Tim walked into the living room with the papers in his hand. "I do believe you need the official paperwork for the adoptions of Nemo, Jake and Maggie."

"I do," Ducky smiled. "Nemo DiNozzo, I now pronounce you adopted." Ducky signed his name to the certificate and handed it to Thaddeus. Gently petting the sleeping puppy, Ducky moved across the room where Jake and Maggie were snuggled in Jackson's lap sleeping. "Jake and Maggie Gibbs, I now pronounce you adopted." Handing the certificate to Jackson, Ducky petted both kitties before moving back to his grandson. "Mr. Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo?"

"Yes sir?" Tad stood up a little confused and nervous.

"It's time to party!" Ducky laughed. "You are a big brother again!"

"Yay!" Tad did his happy dance around the room making everyone laugh including Shelby. "I'm going to be the bestest big brother in the whole world."

"You already are," Tony whispered as he kissed the top of the puppy's head and then leaned over to kiss Shelby in her swing.

"Okay," Abby giggled. "Tim and I are going to run to get some groceries; I heard rumors of a snow storm coming in. Any requests?"

"Oreo Cookies!" Tad giggled.

"Is he allowed?" Tim questioned; he would do anything for Tony's family.

"Sure," Tony laughed. "Here let me get you a list and some money. In fact, I'll just go change and go with you. I need to take a quick inventory of diapers and formula. If we are going to be snowed in, I better stock up."

"Tony?" Palmer stood up and walked towards his friend.

"Can you watch Shelby and Tad for me?" Tony winked at Palmer. "I'm going to go take a peek at the triplets and take an inventory."

"I'd be proud to watch them," Palmer smiled as he walked away knowing that Tony would make sure his children were cared for too."

With Tony, Abby and Tim out of the house, Palmer swooped up Tad and started to tickle him. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Tad hugged Palmer tight around the neck when he stopped tickling him. "Can I see the babies?"

"Sure can," Palmer picked up the little guy.

"Wait!" Tad wiggled down and looked around the room. Gently picking up Nemo and his blanket, he walked over to Breena. "Aunt Breena? Can you takes care of my baby?"

"I would be honored," Breena said softly as she picked up the little puppy and snuggled him close. "He's so precious."

"Grandma, Grandpa, Grandpa Ducky and Papa," Tad looked at all the adults. "You watches Shelby please. I will be in the supposed for a while."

"In the supposed?" Ducky questioned as soon as Tad was out of earshot.

Gibbs cracked up laughing at the confusion. "Indisposed, Tony always says that when he's hitting the head or taking a shower so I will listen for the kids."

"That kid is something special," Jackson commented as he settled further into the recliner.

"You want to get a game from your room or maybe your legos? Aunt Breena loves to play Legos!" Palmer veered off towards Tad's room.

Palmer was bent over looking at the books and Lego sets on Tad's shelf when he was hit in the butt with something that was followed by a giggle.

"You hit my butt!" Palmer picked up the offending pillow.

"Yep!" Tad giggled as he picked up another pillow and started to throw it at Palmer. "Pillow fight!"

Giggles of the two silly guys traveled down to the living room leaving everyone more than curious as to what was going on. By the time they reached the bedroom, Tad was sitting on Palmer's back tickling him.

"Uncle!" Palmer cried out. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh no!" Tad hopped off his uncle with tears filling his eyes. "I hurted you?"

"No!" Palmer scooped up the little boy. "I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. You are a pro at pillow fights! Who taught you those moves?"

"My grandpa!" Tad giggled. "We whoop my dad's ass sometimes."

"Thaddeus," Gibbs walked up to the boy. "That's a dollar for the swear jar please."

"Ah man!" Tad walked over to his piggy bank and removed the dollar. Handing the money to Gibbs, he walked over to the red stool and sat facing the corner. "Tell me when my time is up, please."

"He puts himself in time out?" Palmer was stunned.

"Yep," Gibbs shrugged. "Tony only had to do it to him once now he just does it automatically. I found him in time out the other day and asked him why. He said it was because he was thinking about jumping on the bed."

"When he comes out," Palmer winked at Gibbs. "I would really like to play Legos. I bet we could build one awesome dog house for Nemo out of them."

Tad instantly became wiggly; he really wanted to go play with the blocks. Seeing the urgency of the little boy, Gibbs walked over to him and leaned down.

"You know what you said was not nice?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"I do," Tad nodded. "I was just peating what daddy says to you when we play games."

"I know," Gibbs smiled. "You are forgiven and I would really like a hug."

Hugging Gibbs tight, Tad didn't let go for a long time. "I love you so much my heart gets wobbly." Tad whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"I love you so much that my heart gets wobbly too," Gibbs kissed the side of the boy's head. "Go play with Palmer before he gets in trouble."

Pulling out his phone, Gibbs sent Tony a text. Pick up some Legos and Lincoln Logs. Nemo's getting his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was in the toy section of the store putting a couple sets of Lincoln Logs in his cart when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Anthony DiNozzo?" A female voice came softly.

"Yes," Tony replied; something about this call was giving him a rush of emotions that he could not explain.

"My name is Tina," Tina said softly. "I am calling about your nephew, Gabriel."

"You know where he is?" Tony's voice quivered a bit.

"I do," Tina smiled into the phone. "He is in need of placement again. I was wondering if.."

"I'll take him," Tony cut her off. "I'm at the store right at the moment can you give me some background on him? I'd like sizes and things so I can get him some things while I am here before the storm hits."

Tina supplied all the information that Tony asked for and provided little info as to what the little boy liked. Tony was very concerned by the fact that the little boy showed no interest in anything. According to Tina, Gabriel did not have a favorite toy and ate very little but would drink water and milk.

"Tony?" Abby found her friend adding children's clothing to his cart.

"They called on Gabriel," Tony said softly. "He needs a home again, Abbs. He's two years old and has been in fifteen foster homes. How the hell does that happen? Don't tell Tad I just swore, he'll make me pay up."

"Your secret is safe with me," Abby giggled. "I don't know how that happens but he's going to be ours now and you'll fix it. I'm going to go get him a sleeping bag for the sleep over and some toys. Does he like anything in particular?"

"Nothing," Tony whispered. "Social worker says he shows no interest in anything. All he does is sit in a chair all day humming."

"We'll help him," Tim reassured as he walked up to his friend. "Let's find him some clothes and toys. He's going to have a totally different experience living with you."

Abby, Tim and Tony were coming through the door when they heard Tad's very confused voice ask a question that made them laugh.

"Grandpa?" Tad had taken Nemo and walked over to Gibbs. "Why do they keep calling Nemo a snow storm? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything bad," Gibbs tried to explain. "On that channel with all the weather they give storms names and this new storm is named Nemo."

"But why?" Tad put the puppy in Gibbs' lap. "I don't think my Nemo would likes that at all."

"They are saying Nemo is going to be really bad," Celeste stated without thinking about what she was saying.

"Nemo is a good boy," Tad's eyes filled with tears. "He is a good boy!"

"Hey," Tony walked into the room and scooped up his son. "What is wrong?'

"The TV says Nemo is going to be bad but he's a good boy." Tad's lip wobbled and tears filled his eyes. "Don't makes him go away, daddy. He's a good boy."

"Hey!" Tony hugged his baby boy tight. "He's not going anywhere. I know he's a good boy. That's a different Nemo they are talking about; not our Nemo."

"Do you promise?" Tad wiped at his eyes. "Pinky swear promise?"

"I pinky swear promise," Tony kissed his boy. "I need to talk to you about something very serious."

"I don't like serious," Tad hugged his daddy's neck tight.

"Well," Tony rubbed his boy's back and he spoke. "We found the baby that was in your mommy's belly and it's a boy. You have a brother!"

"I do?" Tad wiggled to get down. "I gots to find him."

"Wait!" Tony picked him back up. "He's coming here very soon. Tad, he doesn't like to talk or play. He's very scared of everything so we have to give him some extra love and try to show him it is ok to be a family."

"I can do that," Tad nodded. "Daddy, he will be okay."

"How do you know?" Tony wasn't sure how his little boy was so wise.

"Because you is his new daddy, silly." Tad giggled. "You is the best daddy in the whole world."

"I love you to the moon and back," Tony twirled his son around.

"I hear that you are going to make Nemo his own room?" Tony put his son down and grabbed the sets of Lincoln Logs.

"No," Tad shook his head no. "I'm just making him a special place to hide from Grandpa's mean look." Tad giggled and hid behind Tony's legs when Gibbs got up with Nemo in his arms and gave Tad the patented glare.

"Uh oh," Breena giggled. "I think you're going to get it."

"I'm just a baby!" Tad defended. "You can't gets me."

"Boss," Tony stepped up to protect his son. "Please don't tickle my son; he's just little Tadpole."

"That's right," Tad moved to stand in front of his dad's legs. "I'm just a Tadpole; remember? I'm precious just like you saids before."

Gibbs couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing. "You are something else, kid."

"What am I?" Tad put his arms out so he could hold his puppy again.

"You are one silly dude!" Gibbs teased.

"Sure do make your life complete," Jackson commented. "Don't they Leroy?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled. "They sure do, dad."

"We're going to put all the groceries and supplies away. We'll watch a movie after that." Tony started towards the kitchen.

"Abby-tales?" Tad walked Nemo over to his friend. "Thank you for helping me gets Nemo."

"You are welcome," Abby kissed Tad's head. "I got him some presents." Pulling out a variety of toys, puppy shampoo, a dog bed and a couple more blankets, Abby watched as Tad's eyes lit up.

Gently, Thaddeus put his little boy in the bed and covered him with the blanket. "He likes it." Tad giggled as he watched Nemo wiggle backwards to get further under his new blanket.

Everyone worked to put away the groceries, supplies and to get Gabriel's new clothes sorted while the sleeping bags were in the washing machine. By the time they were done, everyone was ready to settle in with snacks and a movie.

Tad was on the floor with his blocks, Nemo and his Uncle Jimmy where together they used his Lincoln Logs to build Nemo a nice sized house that everyone thought was adorable. "We did a great job on this!" Jimmy commented as he put the finishing touches on the room for the little puppy.

"I'm going to miss him," Tad's eyes teared up.

"Buddy?" Palmer sat up and pulled Tad onto his lap. "This is just for playing; he doesn't have to live in there. That's your little guy to take care of and love now."

The doorbell ringing startled everyone in the room. Tony stood, wiping his palms on his jeans as he headed to the door.

"Hello," Tony greeted the young woman at the door holding the bundled up little boy. "Come in."

"Tony?" Tina questioned.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "You must be Gabriel." Tony said softly as he took off the little boy's hat and mittens. "I'm really glad you are here with us. Would you like to come watch a movie with us?"

"Hi," Tad walked up beside his dad. "I'm yous brother. Want to see my new puppy? He's really little and he needs lots of love just like me and you."

Gabriel nodded but stopped before he could move looking down at his feet then back up to Tony. Lightly patting Tony on the leg, Gabriel captured his new dad's attention then pointed at his feet.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tony was so animated. "You have Buzz Lightyear boots! I have always wanted boots just like this. Do you think they would fit me?" Sitting down on the floor Tony took the little boy's boots off and pretended to try to put them on his own feet.

Tad watched his new brother; the little boy was trying hard not to laugh. Soon, Tad's giggles filled the room. "Those won't fit you silly daddy." The shy little boy wasn't able to hold it in any more when Tony fell over backwards panting hard, he started laughing and soon found himself being hugged and tickled by Tony.

"You are one very handsome dude." Tony commented. "How did I end up with two of the most handsome boys in the whole world?" Gabe blushed at the positive praise he was receiving.

A knock on the door startled Gabriel and he scrambled to hide behind his big brother. As soon as Tony opened the door to find Rachel standing there with a sleeping bag, overnight bag and three presents, Tad was full of giggles.

"Rachel!" Tad ran to hug her legs. "Gabriel, this is my girlfriend. She's beautiful."

Gabe had moved behind Tony's legs. Peeking out, he could see that his brother wasn't bothered by the woman with the pretty smile so he came out to wave at her.

"Oh my!" Rachel smiled big. "You are such a handsome young man. My name is Rachel. Can you tell me your name?"

Shaking his head, Gabe buried his chin in his chest. Turning to Tina, he watched to see what was going to happen next only to see that was sitting at the table with Tony. Walking over to where they were in the dining area, Gabriel stood waiting patiently to be taken away from this nice place.

"Hey you," Tina picked up the little boy. "This is your new home and you get to stay here forever. No more moving for you! Isn't that great?"

Was she serious? He wasn't going to be moved to another home ever again? Gabe looked around the house; it was big and there were a lot of people there. Nodding, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and waited to see what happened next.

Tony finished signing the papers and put his hands out for the little boy to come to him. Gabe went willingly; there was something about Tony that he really liked. As soon as Tina was gone, Tony made his way into the living room with the little boy.

"This is your sister," Tony introduced Gabriel to Shelby. "Her name is Shelby and that is your brother his name is Tad. All of these people are our family too but they don't always stay here. They are staying because there is going to be a lot of snow and they needed a place to keep warm."

Gabriel squirmed a bit and soon Tony picked him up and walked him to the bathroom where he went potty. "Okay, I know you don't want to talk right now and that is okay. How about we figure out some way for you to tell me when you have to go potty? Can you wave your hands like this?"

Gabe mocked Tony with a smile; he really liked that this nice man understood that he just didn't feel like talking yet. Nobody really knew if he could talk; they had taken him to all sorts of doctors to find out that answer. The doctors had all told his foster parents that it was up to him something that Tony seemed to understand.

"Gabriel," Tad came running into the bathroom just as the little boy was drying his hands. "You wants to help me feed the puppy his bottle?"

Nodding, Gabe hugged Tony's legs before walking quickly to keep up with his big brother.

"You okay?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "He's just such a broken little boy."

"You'll put him back together, Tony." Gibbs reassured.

"How do you know?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Because you did it for me, Thaddeus and Shelby," Gibbs reassured softly as he chucked Tony on the chin.

"You're my best friend," Tony whispered through tears. "I would do it a thousand times over."

"It's a testament to the man that you are." Gibbs squeeze Tony's shoulder before walking away to give his boy a moment to catch his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tad?" Rachel called to her little man as he came out of the kitchen. "Are you going to introduce me to your puppy?"

 

"You gots to sit down," Tad picked Nemo up and gently carried him to Rachel. "This is my Nemo."

 

"Oh," Rachel gently petted the puppy. "You are a very cute little fella."

 

"Nemo has to eat now," Tad took his puppy and walked over to where the little guy's bed was on the floor. Gently, he placed the puppy on his bed before walking over to where Gabe was sitting watching everyone. Holding out his hand, Tad giggled and wiggled making his baby brother smile. "Wants to help me feed Nemo his bottle?"

 

Nodding, Gabe took Tad's hand and together they walked over to Nemo. Tony brought the little bottle with the puppy formula in it and handed it to Tad. "Show Gabe how you feed him then let him have a turn."

 

"Okay!" Tad nodded and gently went to showing his brother what to do. "It's easy. Hold it like this and he finds it. See!"

 

Handing the bottle to Gabe, Tad scooted back so his brother could get closer. There was a slight tremble to the little boy's hand until Nemo latched on to the bottle. Soon the formula was all gone and Nemo was standing up on his weak little legs.

 

"Daddy!" Tad called out as he pointed to his puppy. "He's standing up."

 

"Look at him!" Tony praised. "Gabe, you did such a good job feeding him. That is the first time he stood up."

 

Tad scooted beside his baby brother, he was so excited to see what the puppy was going to do. Nemo clumsily walked over to Gabe and crawled into his lap and stretched his head over a bit to rest of Tad's leg. With a gentle sigh, the puppy fell asleep snuggled safely with his two favorite guys.

 

"He likes you." Tad giggled. "We can share! He can be your dog and my dog. This is going to be great."

 

With a shaky hand, Gabriel reached out to gently pet the puppy. When the furry baby snuggled in closer, Gabe's face lit up.

 

"You are doing a great job!" Tony praised his new boy. "How about some milk and oh I think..I'm thinking... some Oreo cookies?"

 

"Cool!" Tad giggled. "You're going to love Oreo Cookies! They are my favorites and so are all of Abby-tales cookies."

 

Tony put the puppy in his bed and he waited for the boys to cover him up with his new blanket. Tad leaned over and gave the little puppy a kiss then moved to see what his brother was going to do. Seeing that it was an okay thing to do, Gabriel leaned down and kissed Nemo. Nemo raised his head and licked the little boy on the nose in response.

 

Giggles filled the air instantly. "He gave you kisses." Tad leaned down to kiss the puppy again to see if he could get kisses too. When he did, Gabriel cracked up in giggles. "He got my nose! He has puppy breath."

 

"Do you want me to tell you who all the peoples is?" Tad pointed to the living room.

 

Nodding, Gabriel took his brother's hand and walked with him into the living room to meet everyone.

 

"Ok," Tad looked around the room trying to figure out where to start. "That's Rachel, she doesn't live here but she comes over sometimes and we gets on the computer to talk all the days. I will show you that some time. That's Abby-tales and Uncle Tim they don't live here but they are good friends. That's Grandpa Ducky and Grandma Celeste they have a house really close we can get there in a blink of an eye." Tad blinked exaggeratedly to show Gabe how fast; this was an expression he had picked up from his Papa.

 

"Papa lives real close to Grandpa Ducky." Tad stopped when Gabe pulled on his hand and blinked.

 

"Yep! He is a blink of an eye toos!" Tad giggled. "Aunt Breena and Uncle Jimmy lives down the road and they have three whole babies all at one time. I will show you after cookies. This is our Grandpa and he's the best because he loves us with his whole heart. He gives the best hugs and he makes boats!"

 

Gabe pulled on Tad's hand and blinked. "Nope," Tad giggled. "He lives here with us. You are going to love him. Watch this!"

 

Gabriel wasn't really sure what Tad was going to do but he wasn't nervous; he really liked his new house but before he could watch to see what was wrong he had a very pressing matter. Waving his hands, he tried to get Tony's attention but he was busy with Shelby. Gibbs picked up on what the little boy needed immediately and gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Tad went with him because he was pretty sure that Gabriel would be scared.

 

"Grandpa!" Tad walked over to the bathtub. "I bet my brother would like to play with the boats and fishes when he takes a bath tonight. I can takes one with him and we can play together."

 

"That's a cool idea." Gibbs opened the cupboard and pulled the boats, fishes, and bathtub crayons out. Gabriel was able to relax and pee while this nice man and his brother got all the stuff ready for a bath. He'd never had a bath where you could play before; he wasn't sure how that worked but Tad would be there and he was pretty sure that he would show him. When he lived with the Nicolosi family they didn't like to play much; they didn't like for him to talk or make messes either. Truth be told, he wasn't even loved when he was there; Salvador took him to anger his mother.

 

The innocence of the child prevailed; he was told to be quiet so he obeyed. The attention he got from the Nicolosi family was what he acquainted with love and didn't understand why every house he went to they just didn't seem to understand that he wasn't supposed to talk. None of those homes had made him feel the way he was feeling here. Gabe hoped with all his heart that Tina was right and they wouldn't send him away like all the others.

 

"You all done?" Gibbs asked as he turned back to the little boy. Receiving a nod, Gibbs cleaned him up and put the stool in front of the sink so he could wash his hands. Whispering something to Tad, Gibbs walked over to get a hand towel from the cupboard and when he returned Tad playfully splashed him with a little water. Gabe's eyes went wide, he was waiting for his brother to get into trouble but Tad wasn't scared; he was laughing.

 

"Oh you are a funny guy," Gibbs winked at his grandson as he gave him a little splash back. Taking Gabe's hand, Gibbs used it to splash himself then Tad. Both of the guys erupted into giggles with put Gabe a total ease; he really liked this grandpa guy.

 

"Ready for cookies?" Tony called from the doorway. "Oh you three are so silly!" With Shelby on his hip, Tony walked into the bathroom and made exaggerated movements to dry Gibbs off which just fueled the giggles. "Thank you, dad." Tony whispered to Gibbs as they left the bathroom.

 

"Kid needs to understand that not everything is going to get him in trouble," Gibbs explained. "I've been watching him and he's terrified. I have a feeling I know why he doesn't talk too. We'll see how he does with the cookies and milk then I'll try to work it out with him."

 

"You're thinking just like Tad? " Tony questioned. "Was told to keep quiet?"

 

"Yep," Gibbs nodded as he started down the hallway after the boys. "I'm eating all the cookies!"

 

"No way!" Tad giggled. "Abby-tales, help! Grandpa is going to eat all the cookies."

 

"Oh they are safe with me," Abby giggled. "I'll get him old man cookies."

 

"He's not an old man," Tad looked at Abby like she was crazy.

 

"What is he then?" Abby acted all confused.

 

"He's a grandpa!" Tad said it like it made all the sense in the world.

 

Tad crawled up in booster seat and watched as Gibbs helped Gabe into his. They waited patiently as Tony brought them both three cookies and some milk. Gabe watched and waited for Tad to take his first bite. As soon as the cookie was in his mouth, Tad's face lit up like he tasted a piece of heaven. Gabe cautiously picked up the cookie and took a bite finding that he loved it and quickly gobbled down the rest taking a drink of milk before moving onto the next one.

 

"Aren't they the best thing ever?" Tad asked pleased when his brother gave a big chocolatey smile and nod.

 

Gibbs cleaned up the boy and got them working on coloring while the adults fed, bathed and changed the babies. Getting them settled in, the adults returned to the living room to figure out the best way to handle Gabriel and Nemo's first night.

 

"You know Tad's not going to want Nemo or Gabe to be out of his sight," Gibbs cautioned Tony.

 

"I know," Tony agreed. "I didn't think to ask Tina what previous arrangements were for Gabe at bedtime, if she even knew."

 

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation between the two men. Going to the door, Gibbs opened it surprised to find Tina standing there.

 

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you." Tina stepped inside. "Gabriel, I need you to come here for a second."

 

Fear flashed in Gabe's eyes; he knew that meant Tina was taking him to another new home. He started to tremble as the panic started to set in.

 

"Gabriel?" Tina called out to the little boy. "Come here please."

 

"Daddy!" Gabe screamed and started to sob. "No go!"

 

Scooping up his son, Tony held Gabe tight and walked the floor hoping to calm him down.

 

"Shit," Tina cursed under her breath.

 

"Excuse me," Tad walked up to the woman that upset his brother. "You said a bad word that is $1, please."

 

"What?" Tina looked at the little boy in disbelief. "I was just bringing him his slippers that got left in my car. Why am I paying a dollar?"

 

"Swear jar," Gibbs explained. "You upset his brother; he should charge you more."

 

"Here you go," Tina handed Tad her dollar bill.

 

"This one goes in Gabe's piggy bank." Tad tucked the bill in his pants' pocket before walking over to his dad. Tony sat down on the kitchen floor with a sobbing Gabriel. Tad crawled up into his dad's lap and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I gots your six."

 

"No Go!" Gabe sobbed as he hugged his brother. "No go."

 

"Don't worry!" Tad reassured. "Grandpa and Daddy will po-tect you! You are here for all of the days."

 

"That's right," Rachel came to sit near the trio. "This is your home now and nobody will ever take you away, sweet boy. Just relax; it's okay. I like your slippers." Rachel gently put the slippers on Gabe's feet.

 

"Thank you," Gabe said softly as his breath hitched from crying so hard.

 

"Miss Tina," Tad stood up and walked over to the woman. "You needs to say sorry to my brother, please."

 

Stooping down close to the little boy, Tina ran a gentle hand over his head and back. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm so sorry."

 

"No go," Gabe whimpered and snuggled further into Tony's chest. "No go."

 

"No go," Tina agreed. "You will stay here where they will love you so much. This is your family now, sweetie. They will always love you. Okay?

 

"Okay," Gabe whispered softly through the sniffles.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony stood at the window watching as the snow blanketed his yard; Shelby resting her head on his shoulder while he hummed a lullaby. The father of three was feeling a bit overwhelmed and blessed at the same time; he never pictured his life to be as much of a blessing as it was now.

"Daddy?" Tad toddled down the hallway fisting his sleeping eyes.

"What'swrong?" Tad looked at his little guy with a great deal of concern.

"I just needs you." Tad answered softly.

"Let's put Shelby in her crib," Tony carried his precious little girl down to her room and tucked her in. Picking up his son, Tony smiled as the little boy snuggled his head into his neck contently sighed; he loved being snuggled with. "What's making you cuddly?"

"I miss you," Tad said softly.

"Been a while since it was just me and you." Tony made a mental note that he needed to give Tad a little more attention that helping with Shelby didn't count.

"Yeah," Tad snuggled closer. "I love my puppy."

"I know you do." Tony smiled as he sat down on the rocking chair with his boy. "You are doing such a great job with Nemo, Gabe and Shelby. I am so proud of you, baby. You are the best son a daddy could ever have."

"Everything okay in here? Gibbs questioned on his way down the hallway to go to bed.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "We were just cuddling for a bit; he misses me."

"Tad?" Gibbs called softly to the little boy. "Come here, I think someone is looking for you."

Tad slid off Tony's lap and walked out into the hallway to see that his grandpa was talking about. Sure enough, Nemo was in the hallway whining a little bit looking for his Tadpole.

"Daddy!" Tad called to Tony. "He's walking and falling. Poor Nemo keeps falling."

"Puppies don't care," Tony laughed. "They just want to get places no matter how it happens. He's doing so well because you love him."

Tad was on his belly on the floor waiting for his little friend to come to him. Nemo was a determined little fella making his way to his new best friend. When he got to Tad, his little tail started wagging and he was full of kisses.

"I need to start carrying the camera all over the house," Tony said softly. "This has to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen."

"Boy and his dog," Gibbs laughed. "I never thought Anthony DiNozzo would own a dog."

"I never thought Anthony DiNozzo would become the father of three beautiful children, own his own home and have a dog." Tony chuckled. "This isn't really my life; it's someone else's and I don't want them to ever come back to claim it."

Gabriel came stumbling out of the bedroom, his face stained with tears. Putting his arms up for Grandpa to pick him up, Gabe settled into the older man's embrace and fell right back to sleep.

"Looks like someone really loves having a grandpa," Tony commented. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled at his son. "He's going to just fine." Kissing Gabriel's forehead, Gibbs snuggled him closer' life didn't get any better than this moment.

"Did you get scared when your brother and Nemo were gone?" Gibbs asked softly.

Nodding, Gabe wrapped his little arms around his grandpa's neck and hugged him tight.

"Let's go in daddy's room," Gibbs suggested watching as Tony turned on the baby monitor and headed out after them. "I think some little boys need some snuggle time and I know I do."

Tony and Gibbs crawled into Tony's bed with the boys and puppy. Gently snuggling the boys and made sure Nemo was on one of his pee pads they had grabbed from the supply room.

"Gabe," Gibbs called the little boy's name softly. "It's okay for you to talk. You are allowed to talk here. We want you to talk. Tad came to live here almost like you did and when we got him, he wouldn't talk either. Salvador wouldn't let him talk so he didn't until he realized it's okay."

Gabe sat up and looked at his brother with a look that asked if that was true. "Yep," Tad giggled. "I talks and talks and talks now. Daddy and Grandpa love us."

"No go?" Gabe asked cautiously.

"No go," Gibbs and Tony reassured in unison.

"You are mine," Tony said with a smile. "You are here to stay and I love you so much already."

"It's all pretty new," Tony said softly. "You just take your time and remember I love you to the moon and back." Gabe's face lit up with a smile that was definitely one to make Tony proud. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"It is?" Tad giggled. "I've gots to make Valentine's Cards for my Rachel." Wiggling out of bed, Tad was irritated when his daddy swooped him up and put him in the bed.

"You will sleep first then we'll get a plan for Rachel in the morning." Tony laughed as he watched his son's expression become one of irritation.

Gabe woke up around 3 a.m. with an urge to pee that just wasn't going away. Waving his hands didn't work and he soon realized they couldn't see him because they were sleeping. Looking around, he couldn't figure out where the bathroom was; he had not been in this room before his grandpa brought him in here.

"Grandpa," Gabe called hesitantly.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly as soon as the words reached his ears. "What's wrong?"

"Potty," Gabe sounded so rejected with the revelation of why he had to get up.

"Me too!" Gibbs sounded like he had to pee really bad too. Picking up the little boy, he went down the hallway to the bathroom with the lower toilet for his little man. They finished quickly and Gabe was sound asleep before Gibbs even managed to walk them back into the bedroom.

Morning came early with the soft cries of the baby waking the guys from their snuggles. Nemo was just as hungry as what Shelby appeared to be first thing in the morning. Gabriel fed the puppy his bottle while Thaddeus worked hard on his Valentine's Day card for Rachel.

"Why don't you go wake up Rachel," Tony suggested as he poured the pancake batter into the heart shaped cookie cutters.

"I needs my present for her," Tad giggled as he waited for Gibbs to hand him the box of candy they purchased last week and the pink plush rabbit. "How do I look?"

"Like a man in love," Tony snorted.

Tad walked into the den where Rachel was sleeping on the sofa bed. Walking next to the bed, Tad watched her sleep for a second trying to decide exactly what to do. Deciding he better put his gifts down; he walked over to the desk and carefully put them on the chair totally oblivious to the fact that Rachel was watching him.

As soon as the little boy turned around, Rachel closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep again. She stretched carefully like she was just waking up and by the time the little boy was at the side of the bed, she opened her eyes.

"Hi," Rachel smiled at her little fella.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Tad giggled. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"I would be honored," Rachel giggled. "Will you be mine?"

"Of course!" Tad rushed over to the chair and picked up his presents. "I gots you presents."

"Oh wow," Rachel looked over her box of candy; it contained all her favorites. Hugging her new stuffed friend, Rachel made a huge production of loving the rabbit. "She needs a name."

"Ninja Turtle," Tad giggled.

"Oh you are silly," Rachel laughed before turning to study the bunny. "I think I will name her Missy."

"I likes it!" Tad nodded. "Stay here, I will be right back."

Rachel got up and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing her present for Tad on her way back to bed. By the time he returned with his dad and breakfast, Rachel was under the covers again snuggling with Missy pretending to be asleep.

"Aww nuts," Tad sighed when he saw his lady love was asleep. "I was too slow."

"I'm awake," Rachel sat up. "I was just enjoying my snuggles with my new bunny. Oh breakfast in bed; what a gentleman you are."

"He hasn't eaten anything yet," Tony said softly. "I'm going to go get him some juice and his own plate of pancakes."

Rachel ate her breakfast slowly; she waited until Tony returned with Tad's to pick up speed. By the time she finished her juice, Thaddeus was done with his pancakes and more than ready to give his Valentine the card he made.

"Grandpa helped me spell the words," Tad said softly as he handed Rachel her card. ‘To Rachel I love you. Love, Tad.' The card was shaped like a heart and Tad had drawn a bunch of people on it.

"That's my family," Tad smiled. "That's you right there ‘cuz you is my best friend like daddy and grandpa."

"You are so sweet." Rachel smiled at her little man. "I have a present for you."

Unwrapping the gift, Tad smiled brightly at the sight of a little red plush monkey. "I love it!" Tad pulled him out only to stop when he found a picture in a frame under it. Abby had taken the picture over the summer; It was a collage of photos of Tad with Rachel.

"I never want you to forget me," Rachel smiled at the little guy. "I will carry you in my heart forever."

"I will never forgets you," Tad giggled. "You is my Rachel."

"You never forget your first love," Tony remarked from the doorway. "Never."


	8. Chapter 8

February 18, 2013 marked the third birthday of one very special little boy, Gabriel. Tony had managed to order gifts and overnight them to the house. Wrapping them with a great deal of care, he placed them on the counter in the kitchen alongside the birthday cake that Abby and Rachel had made. As far as Tony knew this would be the first time, much like Tad, that the little boy had celebrated his birthday.

Walking into the kitchen with Nemo clutched to his chest, Gabriel walked over to Tony and tugged on his T-shirt. Point to his puppy, Tony knew that the little guy was asking for his puppy's bottle.

"Go get your brother," Tony said softly. "We're going to try some puppy food softened with formula today. Let's see how he does with it."

Gabe looked down at the puppy in his arms and back up at his daddy. Tugging on his shirt again, Gabriel waited patiently for Tony for fix the puppy a bottle.

"No bottle today, buddy." Tony said softly. "We're going to get him to eat like a big boy."

Gabe shook his head no and tugged on Tony's shirt again. The unshed tears in his eyes made Tony's heart break a little. Fixing a partial bottle, Tony handed it down to his son and watched as the little guy walked over to the corner and sat down with the puppy in his lap and started to feed his bottle to him.

"Tad," Tony called to his oldest. "It's breakfast time."

"I'm starving!" Tad came skipping out naked as the day he was born.

"Where are your clothes?" Tony laughed.

"I don't want any," Tad giggled.

"Do you really want Rachel and Abby seeing your privacies?" Tony questioned causing the little boy to blush.

"NO!" Tad ducked behind the counter and looked around the room. "I needs help."

"You may run down the hallway just be very careful," Tony laughed.

Tad took off as Rachel was walking into the kitchen. "Was that?" Rachel laughed.

"Yep," Tony smirked. "He was going nude for the day; I have no idea why."

"He's a boy," Rachel snorted. "They have a different way of thinking."

"I'm ready," Tad announced when he walked back into the kitchen his t-shirt, underwear, and slippers on.

"Why don't you want to wear clothes today?" Tony laughed. "You're going to get cold."

"Dad," Tad sighed with his hands over his face. "I gots to get my own style."

"Says who?" Tony questioned a bit confused.

"Abby-tales says so and you said afore that I haves to listen to Abby-tales." Tad smiled. "It's rule # 17."

"You need to go in your room and put some pants on," Tony sighed. "Tell Abby that I said so and I am the boss."

"Yes sir," Tad turned away rather dejected. "I thought Grandpa was Boss."

Ten minutes later, Tad returned to the kitchen with Abby following close behind. "Abby," Tony sighed. "When I said pants, that isn't what I had in mind. How long have you been waiting to play dress up with my kids?" Tony looked down at his son trying to keep from laughing.

"Like almost two years," Abby sounded so innocent when she spoke. "It's really fun."

Gibbs stopped just inside the kitchen door and took a good look at his grandson. "Dog collar and Leather pants don't really go with the Sponge Bob slippers not to mention a skull t-shirt. Really, Abbs?"

"He wouldn't let me gel his hair," Abby shrugged so he doesn't have the complete look yet.

"Tad?" Tony sighed. "Do you like the clothes you have on?"

"I don't like these pants," Tad whimpered. "They hurts my butt."

"Come here, buddy." Palmer picked up the little boy up and carried him to his room. "Sometimes, you have to tell a woman no. If you could pick out any clothes you want what would you pick?"

"I want my blue jeans, NCIS shirt, my puppy slippers and my badge." Tad smiled big. "Nobody messes with a Special Agent! The Die-wector saids so."

By the time Jimmy got Thaddeus back to the kitchen dressed for his day, Tony had enough food out for the whole family to eat. Everyone took their places with Thaddeus and Gabriel sitting on either side of Tony. As soon as breakfast was over, Tony had Jimmy and Jackson bring in the presents while Tony and the boys worked at getting Nemo to eat his soggy dog food.

"He likes it!" Tad giggled. "Look Gabe!" Gabe watched with great fascination as the puppy ate the softened puppy chow. As soon as he was done, he burped making both little boys giggle. After puppy potty time, Tony took the boys and went into the living room where Gibbs had the guys set up Gabe's presents.

"It's your birthday," Tony whispered to the little boy getting a confused look from him. "You're now 3 years old not 2 anymore. For birthdays, you get presents. Have you ever had a present before?"

Gabe's eyes filled with tears. He had no idea what a present was and it was frightening him a bit. Shaking his head no, Gabe started to tremble in Tony's arms.

"Tad?" Tony whispered to his oldest son. "I think we need your help."

Seeing that his brother was scared, Tad decided the best approach was to show him how cool a birthday was. "We're best friends right?" Tad questioned his brother.

Nodding, Gabe wiped at his eyes and looked at his brother waiting to see what he was going to do.

"I gots you this present." Tad pulled off the gift that was wrapped in Elmo wrapping paper and carried it to his brother. Taking a seat on the floor, Tad giggled and looked at Gabe. "Pull on that part right there! Don't get sad when the paper rips it's supposed to do that. I didn't know that the first time daddy gots me presents but now I do and they are so much fun."

Gabe reached over a hesitant hand and started to rip the paper. Tad giggled and Tony leaned over to kiss his head. Feeling brave, he ripped it some more until he found a fuzzy paw. Curiosity got the best of him and he ripped some more soon revealing a bear that looked just like his brother's Tee-Nozzo.

Hugging the bear close to him, Gabe handed it to Tony so he could hug his brother. Hurrying, Gabe snatched the bear back and hugged it tight before snuggling into Tony's chest.

"You really like that bear, huh?" Tony kissed his baby boy's head. "You have more presents to open, baby."

Gabe pointed to the pile on the floor in front of him; he had never seen so many things in one spot before. Tad picked up another present and brought it to his brother. "I'll holds your bear while you open it." Gabe shook his head no and clutched his bear so tight that he was vibrating.

"Nobody is going to take your bear," Tony reassured. "That's your bear for as long as you want him to be your bear. Think you could talk to me and tell me what is wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Shaking his head, Gabe clutched his bear so tight that his face started to turn red. Tony was becoming very worried about his little boy so he laid him down in his lap and ran his hand through his hair until the little guy relaxed. "Open his next present for him, Tad."

"You sure, daddy? It's his present," Tad didn't want to upset his brother at all.

"I am sure," Tony nodded. "You are being a good big brother and helping him out."

"May I sit with you?" Rachel asked Gabe as she moved closer to them. Nodding, Gabe sat up in his daddy's lap and held onto his bear. "That's a really nice bear! Does it have a name?"

Tad was such a great kid; he sat with the next present in his lap and waited until Rachel was done trying to calm his brother down. "Daddy?" Tad saw that his brother was getting upset that his bear had no name. "Member whens Tee-nozzo helped me open my present?"

"I do!" Tony winked at Tadpole. "I bet Gabe's bear could help him."

Tad put the present so that Tony could make Gabe's new friend help him out. With a kick of the bears leg, the wrapping paper on the next gift ripped revealing a set of Lego's for the little boy. As soon as Tad saw the blocks on the box, his teddy bear was handed to Rachel for safe keeping. Waving his hands, he pointed to the box; he was so excited.

"Let's open the rest of your presents then you can play with the blocks. Grandpa can open this box while you unwrap all your presents! Is that a deal?" Tony tickled his boy a little getting a nod and a giggle.

Gabriel tore into the next package with such enthusiasm that it made Tony's heart swell with pride. When the package was revealed, the little boy started sobbing he was so happy. Tad looked over his brother's shoulder to see what he had unwrapped and smiled when saw that it was farm animal set he helped pick out that made the little boy so happy that he cried.

Standing up, Gabriel hoisted the box into his arms and carried it over to Gibbs. "Please?"

"Sure," Gibbs smiled down at his grandson; the little boy was coming out of his shell a little at a time.

As soon as Gibbs started to open the box, Gabe hurried to the next package which turned out to be a box full of books from Rachel. Gabriel took the books out one by one and looked at the covers of all of them.

"That's from me," Rachel said softly. "Do you like it?"

Gabe nodded with a huge smile. Standing up, he went over and hugged Rachel tight to thank her for the presents. Abby and Tim had combined resources and purchased the little guy his own tricycle complete with safety gear, license plate and horn. As soon as Tim got it from the hiding spot, Gabe's eyes were huge with wonder.

"You can ride it around the gym track," Tony said softly. "Tad has a bike too, he'll show you how to ride."

Each gift he opened, Gabe gave the appropriate hugs and kisses to the family member that had purchased it for him. He wasn't shy around them anymore; just a bit reserved still. With all the toys opened, the clothes were the last thing to go through. One by one, Gabe opened his clothes and placed them in neat piles after look at them, touching them, and sniffing them. The final box of clothes was opened and Gabriel's reaction set everyone laughing. Pulling a black t-shirt with a skull on the front from the box, Gabe looked at it carefully before standing up and handing back to Abby. "No, No." Gabe turned back around and walked over to where his brother was waiting with a special package for him.

"When I was a kid," Tad sighed. "Daddy got me this stuff too and it mades me happy."

A box full of clothes for his bear made Gabriel giggle with delight as he pulled out duck slippers, handing them to Rachel to put on his bear. With his bear full dressed, Gabriel hugged him tight.

"Gabe," Tony said softly. "Can you tell everyone thank you?"

Thinking for a minute, Gabe turned to the room full of people. "I love you." There wasn't a dry eye in the living room to be found as they soaked in the words of the precious little boy.

"We love you too," Rachel said softly as she scooped up Gabe and Tad and hugged them tight kissing them all over their little faces as she did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Tad groaned as the room broke out in a heartfelt laughter. For the first time in a while, they felt as if things would be okay.


End file.
